


The Fairest of Them All

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Series: Haute Couture [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, costume porn, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Solas gets his first look at Alya's gown for the ball at the Winter Palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairest of Them All

Solas sighed as he made his way to Alya's room of the inn outside Halamshiral where the Inquisition's agents were being housed. She'd disappeared to dress for the ball some hours earlier, and still showed no signs of reemerging. This was hardly out of character—and indeed, under normal circumstances, he found her tendency toward excessive primping rather precious—but if they wished to thwart Corypheus's plot tonight, there _was_ a time frame to be considered. 

He rapped sharply on the door. “ _Vhenan_. We are going to be late.”

“I'm almost done!” she called. “You can come in.”

Solas opened the door, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe.

The sheer fabric of Alya's gown was neither ivory, nor gold, nor pink, but a pearlescent blend of each hue. The color provided a stunning complement to her warm brown skin, tantalizing glimpses of which peeked out from beneath shimmering embroidery of flowers and vines, dotted here and there with sparkling beads. Her back was left bare almost to the swell of her buttocks, a necessity to properly showcase the waterfall of glistening black curls that fell against it. But for a lock at each temple, the upper half of her hair was pulled back, secured into a bejeweled net—to display her ears, he realized with a swell of pride.

She turned to face him. Her lips were lightly glossed and her deep, dark eyes lined with kohl, making their long, thick lashes appear all the more prominent.

Belatedly, Solas closed his mouth. “You look...”

She smiled, clearly quite pleased with herself.

He cleared his throat. “Well. You _know_ how you look.”

“Of course I do,” she said, clasping her hands coyly behind her as she approached him, glittering as she moved. “I still like hearing you say it, though.”

He gathered her hands into his. He kissed them. “Queens of Arlathan would have swooned with envy to see you,” he said, rather more breathlessly than he'd intended.

Alya giggled, stealing a quick kiss before threading her arm through his and allowing him to lead her from the room. “Solas?” she said. “You should know: I'll be seeing that awful hat off a balcony at my earliest convenience.”

He chuckled. “I will be on my guard.”

 


End file.
